Ceramic monoblock filters offer several advantages over lumped component filters. The blocks are relatively easy to manufacture, rugged, and relatively compact. In the basic ceramic block filter design, the resonators are formed by typically cylindrical passages, called through-holes, extending through the block from the long narrow side to the opposite long narrow side. The block is substantially plated with a conductive material (i.e. metallized) on all but one of its six (outer) sides and on the inside walls formed by the resonator through-holes.
Ceramic monoblock filters are typically mounted and soldered to printed circuit board assemblies (PCBs) which, depending upon the particular application and environment in which the combination filter and PCB assembly is used, is subject to both thermal and vibration stresses that increase the risk of cracking or damage to either the solder joints or the ceramic material of the filter.
The present invention is directed to a bracket and combination filter and PCB assembly that minimizes the risk of cracking or damage to the filter during use.